


The Bride of Caesar

by bornforwar_archivist, terisxenite



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: By Teris Xenite





	The Bride of Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER: Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 
> 
> NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

The sun was shining on the snow and Xena lie there in the prison cell that she and Gabrielle shared. There was no way out of this short of asking for help. She looked over at Gabrielle’s sleeping form above her. If that’s what I’ve got to do to keep you safe love then that’s just what I’ll have to do. Even if you never forgive me. A voice deep inside her cried at the thought of Gabrielle not forgiving her. I’m just going to have to do this and pray that she’ll forgive me.

She took a deep breath and whispered the one name that she had sworn that she would never again speak. "Ares, please help me." A mere seconds later a bright ball of light burst into the cell.

"Now was that so hard princess?" he said as he knelt over her with a smirk. He quietly moved Gabrielle from her position over the warrior. Sadly there isn’t much I can do to help you out of this situation, but I’ll see what I can do." With that he disappeared from her side.  
  
  


On Mt. Olympus Aphrodite turned to greet Ares who had just walked into her gardens. "Hey Ar, wuz up? In the mood for a roll in the hay or did something else bring you to my hacienda?"

"Well as good as a roll in the hay sounds there’s something else on my mind right now."

She saw the half smirk half smile that was reserved for only one person. "Let me guess it has something to do with Xena doesn’t it."

"Sis you know me so well. It involves some payback for Caesar too." Ares smiled as the rage and indignation began to show on her face.

"I’ve been meaning to pay him back ever since he denied me. Can you imagine a man finding battle plans more interesting than me."

"Now Sis you know that I can’t, but I’ve found the perfect way to make him pay."

"Lets hear it."

"Simple, make him fall flat on his ass for the one woman who will never forgive him."

"And who exactly would that be? He’s rich, he’s powerful that’ll cause most women to forgive a lot of things."

"Even attempting to crucify them and repeatedly trying to kill one of her best friends?"

"Ar, there isn’t anything that would make a woman forgive that."

"Especially since the woman is Xena."

"He did that to your precious Xena and he’s still breathing. You suprise me bro."

"Why do you say that?" he said looking around nervously. "Surely she couldn’t know," he thought," I’ve tried so hard to keep it hidden."

"I mean that it’s pretty obvious that you love the chick bro. I mean its pretty obvious. I saw what you did to Hades for condemning her to Tartarus."

"And your point would be?"

"I’m just a little curious as to why you want me to make another man fall in love with her."

"Because if you don’t she’s going to die and there’ll be nothing that I can do about it."

"That’s ridiculous, of course you can do something about it! If your stubborn, pigheaded male pride won’t let you save the woman you love…."

"My pride has nothing to do with this Sis. He’s involved."

At the mention of his name Aphrodite paled and went silent."By he you mean him don't you?"

"I know its dangerous, but Aphrodite I’m begging you please?" On the last part of the phrase he fell to his knees in front of her.

"All right already I’ll help you, get up though this is embarrassing."

"Thank you so much, I won’t forget this."

"Yes you will." She brought her finger up to her lips in a nervous habit and said off handedly, "It won’t take much he already wants her."

"Yes I know, the man has some very interesting dreams." He replied his anger at Caesar for thinking about his princess that way was very evident.

Aphrodite held up her hands and said "Hey bro! Chill you look like you want to strangle somebody. I didn’t have anything to do with it. If you want to throttle someone I suggest you go have a little prenuptial talk with the groom."

"Actually I think that a talk with the bride would do me more good."


End file.
